


Shake It Out

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, dude gets face eaten by dog off screen, he had it coming, sexual violence implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.





	Shake It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



Shake it Out

song by Florence + The Machine

 

 

[Download link here ](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Shake%20It%20Out.m4v)

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around

Our love is pastured such a mournful sound  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground  
So I like to keep my issues strong  
But it's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

'Cause I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
'Cause I like to keep my issues strong  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

I tried to dance with the devil on your back  
And given half the chance would I take any of it back  
It's a final mess but it's left me so empty  
It's always darkest before the dawn  
(Oh whoa, oh whoa)

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out,  
Shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa


End file.
